


Banned

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [72]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Martin Goodman, Canon Jewish Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Infodumping, Languages and Linguistics, Married Couple, Microfic, Prompt Fic, Silly, Special Interests, friday night dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Martin has a new topic to ramble about over dinner.





	Banned

“Have you two heard about Japanese language structures before?” Martin says over dinner one Friday night; ignoring his son’s expressions of boredom and confusion, he adds, “I mean, using those intricate Kanji and Hiragana and Katakana, not to mention numbers and Romanji (which is when they write using our alphabet), and you’ve got to think about how all these types of writing are mixed together, so you’ve got to be pretty fluent or it’ll get really confusing and—”

“Martin, are you talking about a banned topic again?” Jackie asks as she walks back into the dining room, prompting sighs of relief from the boys (for the record, Japanese language has joined physics and his other favourite rambling topics on Jackie’s ‘banned dinnertime topics’ list).

“Of course not,” Martin says, and Jackie sighs fondly.


End file.
